A startling Revelation
This is the first episode of Season 2. Plot Whats our Plot? *Uncle Stallion reveals he's a Plumber. *one of his enemies from'' the past comes into the picture...in the present...that is.'' Snypoises It is daylight outside a dark tan hotel with many rooms that have old pink curtains hanging on the top edges of the window frame and one particular room is cleaned out completely of clothes and toothbrushes used by the Benny group. We see a trash bag with pieces of remaining ice cream cones. Cassie: Ooh! (selects another Alien) New Alien! I must have hit the jack pot yesterday(busy selecting her alien) Stallion:(''outside at the back pool)(The children are wearing swimming clothes) I am part of a galactic force that uses high tech gadgets and protects the planet from Alien attacks, perhaps aliens from the bad guys.*glances to her watch* I never thought it would come back to haunt me in the form of a watch that made me the man I am. ''Anna:...You could have told this to us back when she got the watch.*points to Cassie* Cassie: ''(eyes blink) No wonder you refereed Shark Dog as a Alien. (notices the pool is waterless)(Selects a Alien) ''Stallion: Cassiel, you really want to put Water that may be contaminated into the pool? Anna: She's like you, Mr.Stallion, a brave and rough girl. Cassie/Raheatmonfly: ''New Ocean Alien type in town!*slams the watch**sproutes yellow dragon fly wings**chest becomes rocky and molten yellow fire is cracked the edges where the Omnidewtrix appears**head become dinosaur like with a round black circle a forehead**eyes turn completely blue**Legs become yellow gooo**black and green tail come out**hands enlarge with fingers to be black with yellow claw sticking out*Raheatmonfly! ''Stewart: ''Yeah, (hands on his wraist) You could have told us about that awesome job of protecting the world and aliens from the bad Aliens! ''Raheatmonfly: (''not interested anymore)(blasts water into the empty pool) ''Anna: ''(covering her nose)Nor did you think we could have benefit from that. *Frowning* ''Stallion:''Ewww that smells. (covering his nose) It smells like a Lepidopterran had recently arrived! ''Stewart: The water is...Yellow(rubs his eyes) Raheatmonfly: ''I wonder what this bad girl can do! *shoots a green beam from her forehead to the water**beam clears up the water somehow* Coool! *turns to Stallion* Did you make any enemies as a Alien Plumber? ''Stallion: A few. Anna: Traslated as....A lot. ['Raheatmonfly]:(Clumsly steps foot into the pool)(makes a big hole at the front side*)Kids are gonna be lovin' this hotel!(steps other foot into it) '''''Stewart: Somebody might drown and dye because they can't swim, do you have a proposal how they can swim without just sinking to the rocky abssy? Raheatmonfly:''I'll take care of that (dives her head into the water) ''Anna: So tell us, Who's your biggest enemy? Stallion: Blargot.(is lying) Anna: Sounds like Argot, that can't possibly be given to a child! Stallion:...Actually it's called Sir Zuth,Zuthorluis.(takes a breath) He's a Congrundonian, A mixed version of SpeedGate and Corefreeze with a kinda sharp appearance. I had kept my family from being attacked by making ontentinal wrong turns and taking them to wrong places when he planned to kill them. Anna: ''How did you know? ''Stallion: ''T--T--Tailiz told me in a exchanging conversation. Beneath the water we see a red light go off. then Cassie swims back up to the surface while wearing the black and blue swimsuit, after this she and Stewart both turned their heads to sky upon seeing something being writing on the sky. ''Cassie: Look at that! (Points to the sky)(Big thing making words) Stewart: Coool! Stallion: (eyes widen)(Reads it aloud)Cowboy, I'm'' Back!'' Themesong! Cassie: What else can this old truck do?(Inside the truck)(in clothes) Stallion: Increase size(opens the console)(clicks a button underneath all the junk) Anna: (gasps)(truck sides extend to make one extra seats with two seats to the back) Stewart: like a RV. So the Truck can fly! (raises hands up) No wonder we were in the foggy clouds above Mexico and the wings came from the doors!! This is so unbelieveably coool! I am so gonna tell my friends once I get back after summer vacation but I know they won't believe me until I show them on the web! Cassie: (Eyes widen) Why does nobody tell me such great stuff? Stallion: ''Zuth is more powerful than ANY Alien, he can get whatever he wants. ''Cassie: ''He can't get my watch(looks to her watch) It's part of me. ''Everyone:It's WHAT? Stallion: (Stops the truck) What did you say? Cassie: It's part of me. (folds her arms) Where was your enemy for twelve years? Stallion: Well... ---- Scene end---- ''12 years ago... The camera goes to a dark gray room with electric wires over fallen objects and empty light and black suits sprawled across broken debris which originally came from the walls to the ceiling, it almost appeared that a major attack had occurred. From the smoke comes a younger Stallion wearing a Plumber suit. ''Stallion: I'm here,roger, that.'' ''person:' Oh come on, do you need references for Sun wars? Stallion: '''To infinity and beyond! (sarcastic) Yes, Yes I do. (rolls his eyes) What happened here? (goes walking through the hall) ''Person:' Wait...Check the Plumber suits. (gulps) ''Stallion: *kneels down to the Suits)(looks in through the hole) Oh my. Do you see what I see Jack? Jack.JACK!'' ''Jack: Stallion pull back, we are canceling the rescue mission.'' Stallion: '(grids his teeth) Jack, we came here for the abducted Arachnichimps that were taken from their homeplanet Aranhaschimmia! (ticked) I'm saying this and thats final! (ends the connection)'' ---- Scene end---- 'Anna: A'rachnichimps? (eyes are big) '''Stewart: SPIDER MONKEYS! (puts a bag over his head] I amm sooo scared of spiders! Monkeys makes it extremely worser because I had one grab my shirt when I was talking to it at the zoo since it was just soo coool looking and I thought they could understand human spee-- Anna: (laughs) You were talking too much. Stallion: '''They are blue monkey creatures with spider qualities,however, they are majorly cute. (is driving) ''Zuth: ''(Lands on the road)(stops several cars) Another Omnitrix(eyes dart at the Watch) Just what I have been wanting. *notices Stallion* Why hello, Walker. ''Cassie: First, a Corefreeze and Seagrade combo Bad guy then a SpeedGate/Corefreeze guy!(disblief) Whats the world come up to? Zuth: '''''This. Omnidewtrix,Decouple, protocol:209 98 986,Operation:10.'' Cassie: He is seriously stupid.(looks to her watch)(big blue light goes off] Here we go again.(blue light devours the scene) ---- End Scene--- Back 12 years ago... '''''Stallion:(Arrives to a empty room with a large circle metal)(See's the little child Aliens) (suspicious) It can't be this easy. (reaches hand out)(nearly gets it cut off by a swinging sharp object) Hm...Rollar skating! (presses a button on his boots)(gets skates)'' The Chimps have their hands on long gray bars blocking their way from escaping as some of them are whining and scared. Stallion:' (rollar skates to the object ducking and jumping)(is dizzy after skating) so dizz--zzzy. (goes in a circle) Ok now I can see.(takes a breath)(goes to bars) Step away kids.(a little blue ripple swirls from his hand and starts to melt the bars) It's a good thing that Kryanciers venom is usable for melting. Tailiz: ''Hold it right there! (steps in the room)(See's Stallion)Walker. (eye's narrow at him)'' You will not take the potentinally powerful beings! [Stallion]:(silent)What?(surprised) They can make spiderwebs by their mouths and have excellent efficiency, that makes them such good candidates for teams...Whoever suggested this idea is very foolish and stumped for his next plan. ''Tailiz: (head flares) DON'T INSULT MY MENTOR!(across from the container is a purple portal)'' Stallion: (Wide eyed) So thats why you have been doing stupid things such as taking Galvans and ''Gourmand''s Specices and putting them into a fushion machine with a Ripjaw monster! (hands in fist) Is HE your mentor?My god, you will be called Stupid by your enemies forever and ever if you follow him! Right there an then, a shorter version of Tailiz made a big decision that would impact him and everyone's future. The future in the present. ---Present-- 'Cassie: (gets up) Uh. (Shakes head) Uncle? Anna? Stewart? (looks around)(see's a lot of car's upside down) GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Zuth: You little Rascal. (comes out the smoke)You changed the settings! Cassie: ''It's part of me, you idiot! (selects her alien( You need a lesson from---(gets four arms)(shirt becomes black)(shoes split)(skin becomes blue)(gains four eyes)(Watch is on Shoulder) LadyArms:a OCEAN ALIEN!(stretches arms) ''Zuth: Fine you piece of filth(runs towards her direction)(makes a string of Ice sarround her while running around) LadyArms: CHEATER! (breaks free)(does a supersonic shout)(Sen Zuth crashing into a ditch) Stallion: urgh (rubs his head) what happened? (discovers he's out the truck) Where's my Plancy! (see's Zuth land into ditch which is made bigger) Cassie! He's more smarter than you think he is![translation: He is extremely stupid and less admiring than Tailiz!] Zuth: (stands up)(rises hand)(hand becomes firelike) I have masterd my power of water to a different form of nature. Unlike your customized device! (shoots it at her)(LadyArms is burnt) LadyArms: (gets timed out into Cassie form) Cassie: (is in a big crater)(unconcious) Stallion: 'CASSIEL! (Teeth grid)(blue ripple glows in his palms) '''Stewart: '(see's the blueness)(has bruises all over) U--Un-Uncle Stallion's a Alien?(blinks eyes) '''Stallion:(takes his truck keys out)(keys have a trace of every Omnidewtrix's Alien's power used on it somehow) {Zuth]: '''(heads to Cassie) (but is stopped by a black and green spike) Huh? (turns around) You, trying again to protect your family? How priceless. '''Stallion: Don't.touch.My.Sister's. child! (ungloves his hands)(releases stinky hot water at him* I am serious. Zuth: You weren't able to do that that when I fought you!(raises wings) Stallion: So what? (shrugs)People become stronger and change. Zuth: (moves his elbow)(sends a gust) [Stallion): Rupture lava mouth! (releases a green yellow ball at him) Zuth: (eyes widen) A Absorbenite can't do that! (uses wings to protect himself) IMPOSSIBLE! Stallion: ''*blows out electrity* ElectrFlarez! ''Zuth: ''(gets electricuted)AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ''Stewart: Go Uncle! go uncle!Go UNCLE!(Cheering) Zuth: (staticy) You win this time, WALKER! (dissapears) 'Stallion: (comes over to his sister's daughter)Cassie, wake up! (tuggs her arm) Cassie: '''(rubs her head) I wonder if there is a Alien to fix the destruction. ''Stallion: I forgot to mention, that NessiLien has been confined to a big glass house with plants and a large pool that has the rest of the ocean type Aliens. Cassie: (raises eyebrow) All my Aliens? (Selecting one) Stallion: No.. Cassie: NEW ONE!EEEEE! (Selects one) It's Ocean Alien vehicle fixing time!(Slams it)(Gains has a bulky chest)(Watch sinks into the body) (Arms become long and metal)(legs become small like Terraspin)(On top of the metal blue head forms a semi-circle)(chest gains a clock inside structure)(The watch appears on the chest) CLOCKWORK! Clockwork: I'll do my magic! (reverts the cars and everyone back into their places like nothing ever happened)(heals their wounds)Done~!(times out into Cassie) Cassie:And I wanna go to Disnyland! ---past--- 12 years ago... Stallion:'' 'So what do you choose? ''Tailiz:' I choose to... Zuth:Get rid of you! (shoots ice water at him)'' Stallion: (ducks) How many plumbers have you killed through this trap? ''Zuth:' A hundred (face becomes a dark evil) ''Tailiz: No...He killed 18. (Stunned) I won't be the pupil of such a failure. I will be better than you!'' ''Zuth: You will die before anyone crowns you as the best villain!'' 'Tailiz:'' I.don't.CARE. *Unleashes a big inferno on the mentor)(draws him to the portal) I don't care about those things cause Villains are bad guys not just ones who to get the reward and show off their attitude to the hero's. I am more towards teaching you a lesson! Zuth: You weakling! Tailiz: 'THATS IT! *Ice throws him into the portal* see you when I am gone you piece of garbedge! 'Stallion: One word: EPIC. Tailiz: 'Let's propose a deal...This thing holds up till I am gone and I will get everyone convinced that he stopped hating you if you quite being a plumber for your family. 'Stallion: (eyes sparkle) That's a good deal! /End Extra Scene A little alien who appear a mix of Benwolf,Corefreeze, and Upgrade is standing at the center of a busy street beside his mother who is a Laboan. Allie: Tailian...Are you sure you want to see his recovered corpse? Tailian: Yup! (hyperish) Allie: Come my son (brings him into a dark room with a non-glowing body that has no head) Tailian: Is he getting the award yet? He looks sooo epic! Allie: *wipes off a tear* No,not ever. He's not really eligible. He never wanted any of that villian crap. He just wanted to show off what life would be without the sun or technology, that we woul be all stone. Tailian...Don't you follow in his footstep. Please. Tailian: I won't mummy. (follows her out) Alien: Your the members of Tailiz's family? Allie: Yes. Tailian: Did Daddy do something before he died? Alien: (hands the little one something) have a good day child. Tailian: (looks) MOMA! IT'S a Award! (eyes sparkle) Aliens used Raheatmonfly Credit goes to Lego LadyArms Clockwork (Omnidewtrix version) Rupture (Mentioned,power used) Seagrade (Posion spikes used) ElectriDlat (Electricity used) Characters Stewart Stallion Cassie Anna Major Events Zuth debuts for the first time on screen Clockwork is unlocked. Trivia -The Writer has confirmed this will diverge by plot AND Characters from Ben 10 to a whole different fresh outlook. -The Writer has confirmed Anna is almost like family in this point of the series,plus Stewart is there with them for a while. -Sun Wars is a play on the word 'Star wars'. --The ending where Tailiz's Loboan girlfriend is alive and has a child has been wrecked into Noncanon after the events of Fire mayhem. --Stallion has been confirmed to be a Absorbenite Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Season Premieres